HIV prevention and policy research in the developing world is a primary focus for CAPS. The International[unreadable] Core implements this by promoting and facilitating relevant, innovative, productive and synergistic[unreadable] research in the developing world. The core creates and sustains collaborations between CAPS scientists,[unreadable] fellows and the network of our International Traineeships in AIDS Prevention Studies Program (I-TAPS)[unreadable] alumni. Our scientific partnership with the Cochrane Collaborative Review Group on HIV Infection and[unreadable] AIDS ensures that our research portfolio is evidenced-based, closes gaps in our knowledge and focuses on[unreadable] the most important and cutting-edge issues in global HIV prevention and policy research. The International[unreadable] Core also keeps the broader CAPS community informed about current international HIV research issues.[unreadable] The International Core is a highly successful enterprise with multiple funding sources that support our[unreadable] developing country scientist training programs (at UCSF and abroad) and several large faculty-initiated[unreadable] research projects. In this application, we seek funding for our discrete coordinating function within CAPS.[unreadable] We will continue to provide leadership to the Center by facilitating high-quality international prevention[unreadable] and policy research, and by creating new and effective partnerships and research opportunities for[unreadable] CAPS scientists, fellows, medical and public health graduate students and I-TAPS alumni.